A common x-ray tube and power supply configuration is for both to be integrally joined with continuous, electrically insulative, potting material surrounding the x-ray tube and the power supply. The x-ray tube and the power supply can be surrounded by a case, typically at ground voltage. The electrically insulative material can insulate high voltage components of the x-ray tube and the power supply from the case. A reason for integrally joining the x-ray tube and the power supply in this manner is that a large voltage differential of several kilovolts can exist between high voltage components (e.g. cathode, wires connecting the cathode to the power supply, and some power supply components) and the case, and it is difficult to have a removable connection between the x-ray tube and the power supply without failure caused by arcing.
A problem of an integrally joined x-ray tube and power supply is that if one of these two devices fails, both must normally be scrapped. It would be beneficial to have a removable connection between the x-ray tube and the power supply so that the two may be connected and disconnected at will, allowing replacement of one of these devices upon failure while saving the other device—if this could be done with minimal risk of failure by arcing.
It would also be beneficial to allow easy removal and replacement of the x-ray tube. If the x-ray tube is removable, and there are multiple, different x-ray tubes matched to specific power supplies, it would be beneficial to have a mechanism for ensuring that the user correctly matches the x-ray tube to the power supply. Other important features of x-ray supplies include providing x-ray shielding to users and heat transfer of heat generated at the x-ray tube anode or electronic components in order to avoid heat-stress failure.
For example of efforts to solve these or related problems, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,849 and 7,660,097; U.S. Patent Publication Number 2013/0163725; Korean Patent Number KR 10 1163513; and International Patent Publication Number WO2008/048019.